chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 2-3: Island on the Open Sea
|gold = 4000 4000 4000 6000 |exp = 1500 1500 1500 4500 |exp2 = 2200 2200 2200 5500 |chests = Stages 1 - 3: Stage 4: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1: Cryones & Fish Monsters Stage 2: Goblins Stage 3 & 4: Cryones & Fish Monsters Boss: Stage 1: Giant Cryone Stage 2: Giant Goblin Soldier Stage 3: 2 Giant Cryones Stage 4: Giant Sea Dragon }} Part 1/6 ??? (Jean) [ Okay, then, I'll go let the Dawn Maritime know about this bounty. ] Milla [ All right. How much is he worth, by the way? ] ??? (Jean) [ Uh, he's been raking in money with guns recently, so... ] ??? (Jean) [ Wow! 500 gold coins, excluding the handling fee! ] Milla [ I see. I guess I can't expect too much for a minor pirate like him. ] ??? (Jean) [ I thought it was pretty good. ] Phoena [ Um, can I have a minute? ] Milla [ Yes? ] Phoena [ Is it okay for us to leave now? ] Milla [ Ah, that's right. Hold on... Here, this is your reward. ] Milla [ I took enough to pay for the bullets, but it should help with your travelling expenses. ] Phoena [ We couldn't... You're the one who saved us, this is too much. ] Milla [ Don't worry. I made some good money because of you guys, too. It's a fair reward. ] Phoena [ Thank you so much. ] ??? (Jean) [ Have a safe voyage! If you need anything, feel free to contact the Dawn Maritime! ] Phoena [ Um, so what exactly does the Dawn Maritime do? ] Ernest [ I heard they do anything as long as they get paid. ] Phoena [ So they basically do everything. ] Ernest [ Most people think they're a shipping business. ] Phoena [ Shipping... Goods are being distributed, and there's a government that pays them for bounties. ] Phoena [ Is there a populated place nearby? ] Ernest [ I heard they're based in an island that's the center area around here. ] Phoena [ Are the lords or the royals there as well? ] Ernest [ Don't know about that. ] Phoena [ But, either way, there are a lot of people there. ] Hero should go there. Phoena [ I agree. If there are a lot of people, we could probably get some useful information. ] Pirika [ Maybe we can find out about the black Chronicle or Phoena's sister. ] hurry and get to the continent. Peixe [ I know we're heading for the continent, but we have to replenish our supplies somewhere. ] Phoena [ We don't know what's ahead of us. Why don't we stop by there really quick? ] Peixe [ Hey, mister. Which island on this chart is the one you said the Dawn Maritime is at? ] Ernest [ ...This one. ] Peixe [ It'll take a while from here. ] Ernest [ There are some deserted islands around here that aren't on the chart. ] Peixe [ Then we can take a break there before we move on. ] Phoena [ That sounds nice. Things were kind of hectic, so I'm a little exhausted. ] Marina [ It'll be good to rest on land for a change. ] Kain [ We might get attacked by monsters on the way. Let's stay focused until we actually get there. ] Part 2/6 Phoena [ We don't know what's ahead of us. Why don't we stop by there really quick? ] Marina [ It's a small island, but it's got a forest and maybe even a water source. ] Kain [ Mmm... ] Phoena [ Kain, is something wrong? ] Kain [ It feels strange... I'm on land, but it still feels like I'm swaying. ] Peixe [ You probably got used to the swaying of the ship. ] Michidia [ That's got to be it... ] Ernest [ Oh...? ] Pirika [ You feeling strange too, old man? ] Ernest [ No. I just don't remember there being an island here. ] Pirika [ So the island just popped up recently? ] Peixe [ That happens sometimes. ] Ernest [ No, it doesn't look like a new island. ] Pirika [ So you're saying this place is suspicious? ] Hero look into it. Phoena [ We can't be caught off guard while catching our breath. ] Peixe [ We may even be able to refill our water supply. ] Pirika [ I thought we still had plenty? ] Peixe [ It'll be too late if we run out first. ] Pirika [ That's true. ] hope you're just imagining things. Phoena [ We should investigate nearby areas just in case ] Ernest [ Do so with caution. ] Pirika [ So much happened in Yggdra, we can't relax until we check it out. ] Ernest [ I see. ] Phoena [ So let's walk around for a bit. We can relax after we confirm it's safe. ] ---- -- A monster appeared -- Pirika [ Oh? It's a goblin. The same as the ones in Yggdra. What are they doing here? ] Phoena [ It's not a monster native to Yggdra, so it's not so strange to see them here. ] Phoena [ Goblins usually take residence near human habitats. ] Phoena [ But why would they be on a deserted island? ] Ernest [ Maybe they were washed up here. ] Kain [ They're also stranded in a way. ] Pirika [ That or this isn't a deserted island and there are actually residents. ] Ernest [ There are no signs that suggest that along the coast. ] Kain [ Let's think about that later. ] Kain [ We have to calm these ugly things first. ] Part 3/6 Pirika [ The goblins ran away. ] Michidia [ So long as they don't cause problems. Let's split up and explore. ] Pirika [ Sounds good. Let's rendezvous back at the shoreline. ] Michidia [ You got it. Report if you finding anything. ] Part 4/6 Pirika [ Oh, Michidia and everyone are back. ] Michidia [ You got back pretty early. ] Pirika [ We just got here a moment ago. ] Phoena [ Unfortunately, we couldn't find anything. ] Pirika [ What about you guys? ] Michidia [ Same here. There were some monsters, but that's about it. ] Pirika [ Were you guys okay? ] Michidia [ It was a goblin, and it was pretty weak. We managed to chase it way. ] Peixe [ Goblins appear in places where humans live. Could that mean there are people around here? ] Michidia [ But, the thing is, it didn't seem like there were people nearby. ] Michidia [ This island isn't that big, so I'm pretty sure I didn't miss anywhere. ] Phoena [ I know we haven't found anything yet, but how about we take a break? I'm kind of tired. ] Michidia [ That sounds nice. How about we bring some food from the ship? ] Peixe [ I'll go get it-- ] -- A purple dragon emerged from the ocean -- Peixe [ Hm? ] Pirika [ A dragon came out of the sea! ] Ernest [ It's a sea dragon. ] Kain [ A sea dragon? ] Ernest [ That's what we call dragons that live in the sea. ] Phoena [ I think that sea dragon is looking at us. ] Ernest [ Sea dragons usually show up when they're hungry. ] Kain [ So it's looking at us because it wants to eat us?! ] Pirika [ Agh! I don't wanna get eaten! ] Ernest [ Hm... What a coincidence. I can't get eaten just yet, either. ] Pirika [ We should first get rid of the monsters around it! ] Part 5/6 Pirika [ That thing didn't know when to give up! ] Phoena [ I get the impression the sea dragon wasn't after us, but someone else. ] Phoena [ It seemed...not to be in the moment of battle. Like its mind was elsewhere. ] Pirika [ But what else is on this island, apart from us?! ] Peixe [ Wait. Did you hear that? That sounded like a fish. Where is it coming from...? ] Peixe [ Oh, no! ] Pirika [ What is it, Peixe? ] Peixe [ The fish says its shoal is swimming to other water to escape the dragon. ] Phoena [ Which fish? ] Peixe [ I couldn't tell just from its voice... ] -- The ground started to shake -- Ernest [ ...An earthquake? ] Peixe [ Ack! ] Ernest [ Stop flapping around! ] Peixe [ B-But the ship is getting swept away! ] Ernest [ Strange. We dropped anchor. ] Phoena [ The island... It's moving. ] Kain [ Come on, that's not possible...is it? ] Peixe [ Wait! I hear the fish again! ...Huh? ] Phoena [ What does it say? ] Peixe [ The fish that's talking says it's diving now, so “you guys” on the “back” should “hang on.” ] Pirika [ “You guys on the back”? Who is it talking about and what's this “back” thing? ] Peixe [ I think “you guys” must mean us, and the... ] Kain [ “Back” must be this island! The island is the “back” of a sea creature! ] Pirika [ You mean this whole island is a living being? Is that even possible?! ] Ernest [ There are many giant sea creatures in these water. The one I'm after is even bigger than this. ] -- The water level starts to rise inland -- Pirika [ Agh! The island is sinking underwater! ] Pirika [ We're all going to die! ] Phoena [ Peixe, please tell it we promise to do something about the dragon if only it won't dive down. ] Peixe [ I'll give it a shot! ] Peixe [ Big fish, hear me. Please don't dive. We will take care of the scary dragon beast. ] Peixe [ If you go underwater now, we'll all drown! ] Peixe [ ... ] -- The island continues to sink -- Pirika [ It's no use! It's still going under! ] Phoena [ Peixe, what is the fish saying?! ] Peixe [ It's saying it doesn't believe us! ] Pirika [ I guess you can't blame it for thinking us tiny things aren't up to much, but... ] Hero have to hurry up and face the dragon. Phoena [ It might be the only way to stop the creature from submerging. ] Ernest [ We don't have any time, though. It's now or never. ] can hold my breath for a minute. Pirika [ That's not helpful right now! ] Phoena [ And even if we could find a way to hold our breaths, we can't fight underwater. ] Ernest [ Sea dragon bait is what we'd be. ] Phoena [ Then let's take down this sea dragon before the creature makes it under the surface! ] Sea Dragon [ ... ] Phoena [ I know you must be hungry, but we can't let you eat us! ] Part 6/6 Sea Dragon [ ... ] Pirika [ Hey, it left... ] Ernest [ We're not out of this yet. ] Kain [ Oh, no! The beach is completely submerged! ] Phoena [ Tell the creature that it won't be bothered by the sea dragon anymore! ] Peixe [ Okay! ] Peixe [ Fish creature? You don't need to swim away anymore. We got rid of the scary dragon. ] Peixe [ ... ] Peixe [ That's right. It's gone for good. See? Seek out our feelings. You will know it's true. ] Pirika [ Look, the water's rescinding! ] Phoena [ Thank goodness. We did it just in time. ] Peixe [ It says thank you. ] Phoena [ Can you ask it to return to the place we were just at? ] Phoena [ I'm not too confident about swimming all the way back... ] Peixe [ Let me ask it. Hey, fish creature? ] Ernest [ Well, that was quite the adventure. ] Kain [ A moving island... Who would have thought? ] Pirika [ And it turned out to be a giant fish. These seas are full of surprises, am I right? ] Phoena [ I guess the goblins ended up here trying to escape the island after it started to move. ] Pirika [ What are we gonna do with them? ] Phoena [ Hmm... We could give them a ride? ] Pirika [ You can't be serious? I'm not having those things on board. ] Kain [ They're just going to have to survive out here. They've done all right until now. ]